Not Again
by Chibi Shinimegami
Summary: Sora is stuck outside Destiny Island. He now lives in Traverse Town with Cid. One night at a bar, he learns about some warriors called Outlaws and that the Heartless are back! R/R! (Couples Up!)
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Better stay a good distance away from Authoress....her head isn't just right......  
  
Authoress: HEY!!!!!!!I SAW THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Heather: *puts down sign* saw what!?!?!  
  
Authoress: *growls* I ask for help to write this fic cause I don't own a Kingdom Hearts game OR a PS2 and this is what I get!?!?!?!  
  
Heather: ............. it's true  
  
Authoress: That's right  
  
Heather: ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: HOW WOULD I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHEN I DON'T EVEN OWN THE GAME!!!!!!! *starts crying* I want the game!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Kairi, but I can't make it back to you," Sora mumbled. It's been a week since he defeated the Heartless AND lost Kairi. He promised her he would find a way back to her, but failed. He tried everything from asking Cid to using the keyblade. Hell, he was about to go out and search for a Heartless to ask for someway to get in when he soon realized that all the shadow demons would probably kill him.  
  
"What's on your mind there Sora?" Cid questioned. He knew Sora wasn't going to find a way back to Destiny island anytime soon so he lent the teenager a room above his shop. Of course, he didn't let Sora have it for free, so he had the boy do chores around the shop. For the past few days, Cid and Sora really connected making a sorta like father and son relationship.  
  
"Nothing Cid, just thinking."  
  
"About a way to get back home to your girlfriend?" Cid teased. He knew all about Kairi. The boy could really talk alot in his sleep. Plus, the talking isn't very soft. It suprised him that the neighbors already haven't came over and tried to kill the boy so they could sleep.  
  
"For the last time Cid, she ISN'T my girlfriend. She's JUST a friend," Sora said, turning his from the shop owner. Cid just did a smirk that said clearly said 'yea right and I'm King Mickey in disguise'. Cid just walked over to the boy, put his hand on Sora's head and ruffled the brown hair making it even more messy. Another thing that suprised him was the boy's hairstyle, it always managed to be pointy.  
  
"You know what, even though you're still small, you still got alot of stubborness in ya," Cid joked as Sora just stuck his tongue out at the older man.  
  
"Cid, it's dinner time," said Sora, nodding over at the clock. Cid just sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Is that the only thing you can think about, food?"  
  
"No, I think about how much more you're going to torture me aslong as I stay here," Sora now joked, giving off one of his goofy grins which made the older man smile. Those grins could make anyone smile,even the coldest of men.  
  
"How about we go out to the bar tonight, I don't think you could handle another night of my cooking," Cid said as Sora did one of those looks which clearly said 'thankyou God'.  
  
"Okay! But you're paying."  
  
"I gotta, you don't got any money remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sora said grinning. He loved the fact he had no money on him and that someone else has to pay for him.  
  
The Traverse Town bar was not a long walk away. Infact, it was just across the street. Even though it WAS a bar, it was still children friendly. It had nothing that a kid could not have. No beer, whiskey, champaine, or anything else that a kid might not want to have for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.  
  
"What will ya two have tonight?" said the man at the bar who was also the owner and only worker there, Aires.(Air-us) The guy didn't look friendly on the outside, but like Cid, was a sentimental type on the inside.  
  
"How about tonight's special of steak, mashed potatos, and a biscut on the side Aires," Cid said taking up a empty stool at the bar with Sora in the empty stool next to him.  
  
"I'll have the same too."  
  
"Okay, and what will ya have to drink?" Aires questioned, writing down the order as others entered the bar looking exhausted.  
  
"Oh, maybe some black coffee and the boy will take some juice," Cid said as he watched Sora's face go into a disgusted look at the mention of coffee.  
  
"Orange, Apple, or my oh so secret blend?"  
  
"Apple will be fine," Sora said, not wanting to have orange right now or dare trying the blend. He didn't want to know what it was cause that sparkle in Aires's eyes when the bar man said the third choice made it look like the juice was poisoned or something.  
  
"Aww, I feel so hurt you didn't want my recipe," Aires said putting on a hurt face making everyone who was watching them smile, silently giggle, or just role thier eyes and continue eating or drinking or waiting for the bartender to take their order.  
  
"Aires, I think you should tend to your customers cause THOSE people might kill ya if they don't eat in a minute," Cid said, nodding his head towards a few people who kept thier disance away from everyone else. They didn't look to friendly either.  
  
"Right, order coming right up," Aires said walking to the back of the bar to cook. He also had to cook a few more meals for the people who ordered before Cid and Sora.  
  
"Cid, what did you mean by THOSE people? They look ordinary people to me," Sora said looking at the group of people.  
  
"Sora, you remember how people show who they support, the Heartless or the King?"  
  
"Yea Cid but I don't see what you're getting at here?"  
  
"Look at their symbols Sora, that's all I say right now," Cid said as Sora looked at the group more closely. Each person in there wore a necklace with the same symbol. The symbol was half Heartless, other half King.  
  
"I don't get it Cid, are they supporting both sides?" Sora growled, wanting to kill these people for wearing the sign of the Heartless.  
  
"Yes and no,"  
  
"Huh?!?!"  
  
"Sora, they are what we call Neutrals or Outlaws in some cases. They don't join any sides so they're worlds don't have any wars. But just to keep their worlds from dying since they need from other worlds that belong to the King or the Heartless, they send out their best warriors to the side that pays the best. In other words, if the King would need some help, he would have to sorta like rent an outlaw. But if the outlaw doesn't like what the King has bargained for him or her, they would simply decline until a deal from either the King or Heartless comes up to their needs. So that way, the outlaw gets what they need like money, food, or shelter and the side they were hired on gets a strong warrior till the time for the deal to last is up," Cid explained, watching as Aires comes down through the bar, giving costumers their food. Sora just registered what Cid explained to him.  
  
"If they are rented to one side, then why doesn't the opposing side just kill them?" Sora asked, looking at the outlaws across the bar with fascination.  
  
"Can't, they're to much of a nessescity to kill. Besides, some of them DID help us kill off some of the Heartless," said Cid as his plate of food and coffee were set up infront of him.  
  
"Oh," was all Sora could come with before digging into his plate of food. 'Finally, REAL food!' he thought while eating happily along. Cid's cooking wasn't all that bad, but he just really needed something profesionally cooked for some time.  
  
"I guess Cid almost killed ya with his food by the way you're eating," Aires joked watching Sora eat like a pig. Cid glared at his friend.  
  
"Now that was mean."  
  
"Come on Cid, you know I was joking."  
  
"With all your joking, you should be a comedian," Cid said sneering at his friend before taking a sip from his coffee that was still warm.  
  
"Atleast I have the honor of having some of the best outlaws in the buisness buying from me," Aires smirked knowing he won the arguement. The way he could tell was by the way Cid and to spit out the coffee in his mouth back into his cup.  
  
"You don't mean THAT outlaw is here," Cid said looking around the bar frantically as if looking for someone.  
  
"Well not THAT outlaw, he's probably somewhere terrorizing some people. But I did say I had some of the best in the buisness such as lone girl," Aires said nodding his head down the table to a girl about Sora's age. You couldn't miss that girl. Her silvery white hair was one you could never miss. It reminded Sora to much of Riku. The way he took down his own best friend was to painful to remember.  
  
"Man, that girl is just tooo quite. Still can't believe she's a outlaw at her age," Cid said going back to eating.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Sora asked looking up at Cid and Aires.  
  
"Well, truth is, no one knows her real name so people make up names for her. The most used name for her is Shini, which is short for Shinimegami. She was given that name due to they way she kills knights and Heartless. She takes no mercy on who her target is, and makes their death quicky but still painful," Aires said before going back to work. Sora just blinked at what he heard. She was called the Goddess of Death? Damn, she must be a good warrior then. But the question still remained, who was she really? Plus another question popped into his head, who was the number 1 outlaw? His thoughts were cut short for the fact that Leon and Yuffie ran into the bar, exhausted like the travelers stopping by for some rest and food.  
  
"Sora, there you are!" Yuffie said, breathing deep breathes. The two town protecters were now in the spotlight as everyone in the bar was looking at them.  
  
"What is it Leon, Yuffie?" Sora asked, taking a sip from his juice.  
  
"It's the remaining Heartless that haven't been destroied, they reformed and are about to attack the town with some outlaws with them!" Leon said as Sora spit all the juice in his mouth and onto Aires's face.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: A CLIFFIE!!!!!!! Please review and I'll add more!!!!! 


	2. Bad Conversation

Authoress: Ooooooooh! I got 4 Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Heather: and that's a good thing?  
  
Authoress: *sticks nose up in the air* they're reviews!!!!!  
  
Heather: fine  
  
Authoress: and to answer is this going to be a crossover fic, well sorta, I'm taking a few things from Outlaw Star and putting them in here like a few characters and gadgets BUT ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! Everything else belongs to whoever made them.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it, the Heartless are going to attack," Sora said, dropping his head onto the bar counter top with a thump. Cid just patted his little buddy's shoulder as Aires went to calm down the travelers that were in panic.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, they'll never get past Leon and Yuffie," Cid reassured as Yuffie just smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He's right, nothing can get by us!" she said, sounding a little over confident.  
  
"A little over confident are we not?"  
  
The small group of four turned to look at the one who spoke. They were suprised to see it was Shini who was only sitting 5 seats down the bar, drinking her hot tea like the rest of the outlaws there. All calm, all quiet.  
  
"What do you mean by that!" Yuffie said defensivily. She didn't like outlaws one bit but right now, this one was just pulling at her last nerve. Just toying with it, bringing it ever so near to snapping. Shini just did a small laugh, never looking at the four.  
  
"Confidence is good with some fights but this fight is not one of them. There are outlaws out there too, just waiting for you to step into their territory," said the silver haired girl as Yuffie just turned head and let out a great hmph.  
  
"Well for your information here, we got the great keyblade master here so it shall be no problem at all!" she said all in one breathe, trying to show off to the people watching, including the outlaws who were just ignoring them.  
  
"Wait till the oh so called Mr. Hero finds out that those outlaws out there are also his allies," Shini teased, giving a playful look at the four person group. Her cold gray eyes shining the light fixture.  
  
"Why....I.....outta....." Yuffie mumbled trying to not lose her cool over some little girl how just snapped the nerve.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving. Here's my pay and g'bye," Shini said putting down enough money for her dinner and pulling her black cloak over her shoulders.  
  
Sora couldn't stand this, he had to know what she meant about the outlaws with the Heartless being his allies. Before the girl could make it past him to get to the exit, he shot up from out of his seat and blocked her path.  
  
"What do you mean by allies?" he asked, not suprised she was about a inch shorter then him. All that he could see in her expression was her ammused face before she looked right up at him into his eyes. All he saw in her eyes was death, destruction, and pain.  
  
"Remember this keyblade master, outlaws are niether good nor evil. That's all you have to know," Shini said noting what she say in Sora's eyes. Love, hurt, and lost. Boy that's a combonation. She quickly brushed by Sora made her way to the door, but not before stopping next to Leon and giving him a glance, a look of warning. Leon just nodded his head.  
  
"I understand, make sure you don't run into trouble," Leon said as Shini did a quick smirk.  
  
"Now why would I go and do that?"  
  
Leon just sighed. The girl's attitude sometime reminded him of Sora. Shini just smiled a small smile before heading out into the night.  
  
"That girl! She has no right to talk to us like that!" Yuffie said or to people within 10 feet of her, yelled.  
  
"All I know is that we better watch it for this battle, I believe that we're going to have a tough opponent on our hands," Leon said as his eyes averted to look distant as he went into deep thought. Yuffie just huffed as she gave off a wink.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll win. Always do."  
  
"You know what, I think Shini was right about you being over confident," Aires said coming back to behind the bar. He managed to comfort a few travelers but the rest were hopeless. Yuffie just glared at him.  
  
"Man, you better shut up before I make you!" Yuffie yelled to defend herself yet again as Aires just stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Shouldn't of done that," Cid sighed as the glaring contest took place: Yuffie vs. Aires. All he managed to do was look at Sora. The poor boy had finally taken his seat but was in very deep thought. Deeper then Leon.  
  
"If they're allies, I can't kill them. But they're on the Heartless side, and I kill all who support them. Er! What should I do!" Sora seemed to demand putting his head into his hands as he rested his elbows on the counter top. Cid just looked at him with a sorry look. Sora was always happy and busy. But now, the boy was fustrated and confused.  
  
'Sora, please hold strong. You can win again. Even if you win this battle, the Heartless will still be coming....'Cid thought. He loved the boy like a son. He wanted the boy to be happy but right now, it'll never happen. Sora had been through to much. Getting rid of a friend and losing his love. Now he'll have to fight some people who only want to make sure that their worlds will be safe.  
  
Sora just kept shaking his head. He never wanted to fight again. Not against allies.  
  
'Riku.....Kairi.....please....help me!' he thought desperatly.  
  
  
  
"So, when shall we begin the attack?" question a shadowed figure. Hell, to make it simple, it was a shadow.  
  
"Later, when the moon is directly over us. That'll be our best advantage," said a female voice, her figure shadowed. The only thing that was strange was that the outline of her figure was of a human girl.  
  
"Ma'am, I'll go tell the outlaws and Heartless," said the Heartless as he left to go spread the word. The shadowed girl was just left there to think to herself.  
  
'Out of all my luck in the worlds, my base set up was in Traverse Town which holds the keyblade master. My Mistress will be pleased once I kill the boy and take the keyblade from him,' she thought as she looked down at her belt to see her special gun, a caster gun. Caster bullets were resting softly in her belt box, waiting for use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress and Heather: oooooooooh!  
  
Authoress: Who is that shadowed girl?  
  
Heather: you should know, she's your character  
  
Authoress: Oh yeah!  
  
Heather: what's the coupling again  
  
Authoress: Don't know, I was thinking about the reviewers to vote who they want.  
  
Heather: Fine vote for any couple you want Reviewers!  
  
Authoress: And sorry to all you Yuffie fans out there! Yuffie's just cool too but I just needed someone to be a little snobbish in the fic! Review please and vote who you want! 


	3. I'm Not A Kid!

Authoress: --;; We only got one vote for couples  
  
Heather: Yuffie/Leon  
  
Authoress: I'll try to make it a Yuffie/Leon ficcie  
  
Heather: WE NEED MORE COUPLES!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! Just my own characters.  
  
Heather: The girl in the shadows is my character!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leon, what are we going to do? The Heartless and outlaws are soon going to attack," Cid stated looking out the window of the bar. Most of the town was now in the small building hoping to find cover. Leon was sitting in a chair all alone at the end of the bar where barely anyone will go. Well except for the fact that the little group was shoved to that end of the bar since no body wanted to sit back there.  
  
"Just thinking. That outlaw, Shini, was warning us. I think she knows who's in control of that Heartless Army," Leon stated. Why would a outlaw of all people give him a warning? For one known fact, this outlaw wasn't a ordinary one.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. She probably just didn't want any of us hurt," Cid said, listening to the pounding of rain against the roof. The weather was almost like the townspeople, worried and panicked.  
  
"No, she wants us dead!" Yuffie said. Her old habit got the better of her causing her to eavesdrop on the not anymore private conversation.  
  
"Yuffie, you're just jealous. Shini has Leon thinking about her instead of you," Aires said from the behind the bar.  
  
"Why I outta!" Yuffie screeched before jumping the bar then Aires. The others in the group just sweatdropped. Leon the most.  
  
"I'm really starting to think Yuffie is crushing on Leon right now," Sora said blinking as most of the outlaws walked past the group and to the door.  
  
"Where are THEY going?" Yuffie asked, no more like demanded while most of the outlaws gave her dirty looks while walking by. Only one stopped.  
  
"WE are leaving. Reason, WE know that the Heartless and Royal's are coming and WE don't want to fight!"  
  
The speaker sounded like a man, but still a young age.  
  
"Damnit man, take your hood off!" Cid demanded reaching for the black hood that covered the figure's face like the other outlaws. The result of this was mind blowing.........well to the adults for hearing what the figure was saying at his age.  
  
"Hey jerk!!! Go pick on a fucking person your size!!!!" said the boy, his crystalline blue eyes glaring at Cid. Well, they didn't know if the kid was glaring cause the boys spikey blonde hair covered his face.  
  
"He's just a kid," Sora pointed out as the boy turned to him and got into his face.  
  
"Lookie here keyblade person, I maybe short but I bet I'm just as old as you are!" said the short boy, finger pointed right at Sora's face.  
  
"He he he.... sorry there pal, didn't mean to offend you there. I just thought you were around 10 years old or something," Sora said frightened. The thing was, he wasn't scared of monsters that towered over him but here was a little boy a foot shorter then him making him want to go hid behind the bar.  
  
"No I'm 7 years-old," said the little guy sarcastically.  
  
"That means I'm older then you," Sora pointed out, never noticing the sarcasim. The others in the group did so they just covered the ears, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!!!!!!! I'M 15!!!! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!!!!!!!!" yelled the boy at the top of his lungs. Some of the windows were shuddering at the force while on some cracked a little. Sora on the other hand got full force.  
  
"Ehh.......sorry buddy......" Sora mumbled from under a fallen table where he was forced into.  
  
"Okay Jim, you can stop torturing the poor boy. He had enough already," Aires said taking off his ear muffs. Apparently Jim was the teen's name or he wouldn't of turned to face Aires.  
  
"Uhh.....sorry there Aires didn't mean to do that....again," Jim mumbled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Cid asked looking from Aires to Jim.  
  
"I run a Inn in this bar too you know. Jim stays here sometimes," Aires explained cleaning up a glass cup like other bartenders.  
  
"Yea and right now I need my refund so I can get out of here. I don't want to be hired again," Jim said hastly giving a begging look at the bar owner.  
  
"Sorry Jim to break the news, but you're already hired. Here's your letter," Aires said gleaming stuffing the hiring letter into the stunned hands of Jim. The kids face was priceless, a real moment.  
  
"But....but....I don't wanna work! Can't I just cancel the invitatiion?" Jim said, eyes bulging with panick.  
  
"Sorry kido, but don't worry. The king said he was going to try a snag another outlaw for you to work with since you don't do all the battling," Aires said continuing to clean all the dirty dishes. Now Sora wished he had a camera right now, Jim's facial expression was to die for.  
  
"A thought just hit me though, who's the other outlaw?" Leon quetioned while the all went into thinking.  
  
  
  
A few blocks away on a apartment roof lay Shini, reading her hiring letter.  
  
'Just was I want right now, to fight yet again,' she thought crumpling up the letter.  
  
"Atleast I'm getting paid good this time," she yawned before falling asleep with the moonlight shining down on her.  
  
  
  
"Captain Seishi, we're all ready to commence," said a Heartless as our mysterious girl came out of the shadows. Her creamy brown hair coming out from where she tucked them behind her ears. Her seemless black eyes darting towards the second in command, a Heartless.  
  
"Good, now go! Go and bring me the Keyblade Master! DEAD!" Captain Seishi yelled, her face showing a very sadistic look.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
The Heartless commander disappeared in the night leaving the captain all alone.  
  
'Finally I'm going to get some appretiation from all this shadow fools. Now no one, not even a monster will laugh at my plans now!' she thought as her black eyes glistened in the little light of the room. A small smirk graced her lips as the fight was about to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Okay Seishi is Heather's character, Shini's mine, Jim belongs to Outlaw Star's creators, and the other stuff belongs to KH.  
  
Heather: So there is a small X-Over with Outlaw Star.  
  
Authoress: Duh... said that before. Now vote people! I need coupling!  
  
Heather: VVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: We promise not to screw up the votes like Florida did!  
  
Heather: Dude, you're from Florida remember!  
  
Authoress: I'm a kid! I didn't vote so therefore I didn't screw up the votes!  
  
Heather: Yea right --;;  
  
Authoress: I didn't....*hides one of her Florida ballot boxes behind her back*  
  
Both: REVIEW AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLES!!!!!! 


	4. The Battle Begins and Ends

Authoress: I'm just sooooooo happy right now....  
  
Heather: We need couples or we're going to be posting the couples up  
  
Authoress: --;; you don't want us making up the couples, we're horrible at that  
  
Heather: Yea, and to Disclaim these things..............We don't own anything that belongs to Kingdom Hearts or Outlaw Star, we just own our characters and stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Leon, where are we going?" Jim asked as he looked at the older man. Leon, Yuffie, Sora, and him were out of the bar and heading for the entrance to the town. Cid and Aires stayed behind since they didn't fight.  
  
"Listen, if we want to protect the town we must not be in the town at the time," Leon answered never taking his eyes off the shadows. The Heartless could be anywhere, even right infront of them.  
  
"But you heard Aires back there, I don't do all the battling! I'm just a high tech person who can do math!" Jim whined quite loudly.  
  
"Jim please be quite, there might be a chance that the Heartless aren't going to attack us and leave, along with the outlaws," said Sora wanting to comfort the premature boy. The boys crystalline blue eyes looked up at Sora.  
  
"But I don't know how to fight. All I know is the weapons, casters, strat-"  
  
Jim was cut off short when Leon immediatly turned around and rushed over to him in panick.  
  
"You mean outlaws have caster guns and casters!"  
  
"Yes, we all do. We were given them when we left our worlds," Jim said as Leon looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Umm...... If you don't mind me breaking up the conversation but what in the world is a caster!" Sora said, not wanting to be left out. Of course, Yuffie jumped in to the young boy's rescue.  
  
"Caster guns are some of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Ofcourse not was strong as the keyblade. These guns have the endurance to manage to fire of special shells that abilities like no others, like creating black holes or just blowing you up. We call the shells casters cause of the guns. But is very often outlaws use these weapons for fear that they might hurt innocents sometime," Yuffie explained as Sora did the usual, tilt his head to the side.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In other words, casters and caster guns are some of the universe's most powerful force. But due to their dangerous power, they are rarely used," said a very nonchant voice in the shadows.  
  
"Hey, show your self coward!" Leon demanded, as a young girl stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Okay, it's another girl. Can we go now?" Yuffie said as Sora approached the girl.  
  
"Excuse me but why aren't you at the bar. The Heartless are going to attack," he said looking into the girl's dark brown eyes. He coulda sworn they were black at some points if the moonlight didn't shine on them.  
  
"Can't, I was hired to fight," she said holding up the hiring envolope that Jim recieved.  
  
"Oh so you're the second outlaw hired to fight. That's great, now we know we have more of a chance," Yuffie said quickly running up to the girl and shaking the girl.  
  
"Hi to you too," the girl said as she was shaked back and forth by Yuffie's strength. The girls chocolate brown her bouncing out of place.  
  
"Sorry. Well for introductions to the team. I'm Yuffie, that's Leon, Sora, and Jim!" Yuffie said pointing to each of the others as she said their names.  
  
"Why hello, you may call me Shi," the girl said doing a small bow.  
  
"No need for that, we need to think of the problem ahead of us," Leon said as the girl smiled at him.  
  
"Okay then let's figure this out!" Yuffie said, feeling slightly jealous cause the girl just waltz right in and manages to get Leon to give her advice.  
  
"Done already," Jim announced getting out a mini computer and what looked like a minature platform.  
  
"What do you mean done already?" Yuffie said blinking a whole lot.  
  
"Easy, I've done my homework!" Jim declared pushing a few buttons on his computer and the platform started to glow. Before the group knew it, a holographic image of a girl with her face shadowed appeard over it.  
  
"Wow, that's sooooo cool!" Shi said bending down to see the mini person closer. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
"Well it says hear this is the commanded of the Heartless army. She has no information I could hack into but it says here that most of her jobs as a outlaw were for the Heartless. She only done 4 jobs for the King the other 63 for the Heartless," Jim said as Sora eyes filled with hatred. The girl favored the Heartless more so she would pay for what she'd done.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" he questioned as a map now appeared. On the map was a red dot, blue dot, and little green dots.  
  
"Okay, the blue dots represent where we are right now. The red is where the Heartless's base is set up," Jim exclaimed typing feriously at the computer.  
  
"And what about the little green dots that are surrounding us?" Leon asked as Jim groaned.  
  
"Heartless........."  
  
"It's..............the.....Keyblade master!"  
  
Whispers were heard all around the group as shadows began to take form.  
  
"Damnit, we're already cornered," Yuffie mumbled as Jim started to pack up his things and put them back in his pockets.  
  
"We need to start fighting, all you gotta do is try to not hit the buildings," the blonde one explained once again as Sora drew out the keyblade.  
  
"You're going down!" he yelled as he jumped at a few Heartless and turned the shadows into dust.  
  
"You're not going to have all the fun!" Leon said as he started to punch some Heartless that were charging at him. Yuffie followed suit since the same situation was happening to her. Shi was busy trying to protect Jim with her sword blocking techniques.  
  
"How come they're not using their bigger bad boys!" Shi yelled out to the rest of the group, eyes lingering every few seconds at the keyblade. Jim caught these looks sometimes, he could of sworn that the eyes had lust in them.  
  
"Don't know! Let's just hope they don't use them!" Yuffie said, knocking out yet another shadow beast.  
  
"I think they're backing off!" Leon said surprised as the Heartless started to retreat, little by little and we mean little.  
  
"Guys, what's going on! They're just leaving!" Sora said, dusting off another Heartless.  
  
"Because I told them to," Shi said, eyes staring at the prescious keyblade.  
  
"What do you mean by I told them to!" Sora said looking at Shi who was just smirking.  
  
"NOW!!!!!" she yelled into the night as blurrs of figures ran out of the shadows and pinned down the heros......well except for Shi cause right now she isn't a hero, more like a zero.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"That tickles!!!!!!"  
  
"Outlaws," Leon gritted through his teeth as he was laying on the ground, head pushed up against the ground. Yuffie and Jim were in the same posistion. Jim was laughing his head off cause well, the figures were somehow tickling him. Sora on the other hand was on his feet, arms pinned behind his back while someone was pulling on his hair harshly so his head would be up.  
  
"Why are you doing this Shi!" Sora demanded as the girl just smirked an evil smirk. Suddenly a black glowing ring formed blow her before lifting up in the air. As it lifted, Shi's attire changed with it. Soon after the ring was totally up in the air Shi was dressed in black camoflauge cargo jeans, black camoflauge t-shirt which tucked into the pants.  
  
"My it's simple Keyblade master. My name is Captain Seishi of the Heartless army and I'm also the leader of this group of outlaws that hold you now," Shi explained as Sora looked at the figures holding down his friends and indeed they were human.  
  
"What do you want Seishi?" Sora asked as calmly as he could. Seishi just gave him a look of amusment on her face.  
  
"Why you don't know? I want the keyblade. Thankyou very much too," the captain said as she picked the keyblade off the ground for Sora dropped it when the outlaws jumped him.  
  
"That's mine! You can't have it!" Sora merely yelled at the girl before feeling a sharp pain in the side of his neck. One of the outlaws holding him hit him right in the side of the neck hitting a pressure point. In other words to make it more simple, Sora was knocked out and the others out of buisness.  
  
"My oh my, the boy was knocked out not even 15 minutes into the little game! It's so going to be good when we're going to kill him," Seishi said as a playful smile graced her lips. Jim continued laughing his ass off as Leon and Yuffie glared at the captain. The battle just begun and they just lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Okay so vote and we'll update quicker. Who do you want for a couple.  
  
Heather: And we'll add a old time hottie into this story. Maybe even two!  
  
Authoress: And a old friend while we're at it  
  
Both: REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!! 


	5. He's Back! and a couple poll so you bett...

Authoress: *puts up a sign saying it shall be a Leon/Yuffie fic after all that yelling in her ears*  
  
Heather: *points to the ear muffs on her head*  
  
Authoress: Okay so it looks like we need a chart...... vote for the following couples:  
  
Sora/Kairi  
  
Sora/Riku (One vote already)  
  
Sora/Seishi (^^;;)  
  
Sora/Shini  
  
Riku/Seishi  
  
Riku/Kairi  
  
Riku/Shini  
  
Jim/Shini  
  
Jim/ alone  
  
Jim/Seishi  
  
Surprise/Shini  
  
Surprise/Seishi  
  
Heather: *takes ear muffs off* --;; better be a good surprise too  
  
Disclaimer: IT IS AND WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO KH OR OUTLAW STAR!!!!! Just Shini, Seishi, and Aires  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Recap)  
  
"My oh my, the boy was knocked out 15 minutes into the game! It's so going to be fun when we kill him though!" Seishi said as a confident smile was plastered onto her face. Jim continued laughing his ass off as Leon and Yuffie glared at the captain. The battle had begun and had ended.............  
  
(Now..........I love Before and After things!)  
  
"Leon, what are we going to do?" Yuffie question. The outlaws tied her, Leon, and a now quiet Jim together as the outlaws left went into the shadows to hide just incase of a ambush while Captain Seishi celebrates her victory by killing Sora.  
  
"Pray and hope that someone shall come," Leon mumbled as Seishi started singing.  
  
"I finally won-on!!!!"  
  
"Take singing lessons!" Jim yelled out as Seishi glared at him.  
  
"What would you know, you're just a kid," she said as she walked up to Jim.  
  
"I'm 15 oh mighty one in need of a face lift," Jim joked as Yuffie snickered softly to not be found out. But saying that was a wrong move.  
  
"I wouldn't dare hit a kid but since you're not, you're fair game," the captain said as she pulled her high heeled boot back and kicked Jim rather harshly in the chest. Of course this resulted in some pain, well rather a lot.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Yuffie yelled out, watching as Jim's face showed lots of hurt.  
  
"Well what do expect, I'm a angel or something," Seishi shot back in defense.  
  
"No I thought of you as a nasty old witch. But you might look better if you add a wart here or there," Yuffie said as Seishi glared more intensly.  
  
"Why I outta..." she gritted through her teeth as she kicked Yuffie in the shin.  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
"That's what you get, atleast I don't like hitting girl's as hard as little boys," Seishi said while sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
'She's worst then Yuffie,' Leon thought as he cringed at the thought. One Yuffie was enough to handle, but two! That was to far.  
  
"Okay, time to celebrate!" Seishi yelled, her face lite up like a child's while opening presents on Christmas morning.  
  
"Sick........."said the three prisoners, watching as the captain bitch literally skipped over to the sleeping and snoring Sora.  
  
'What a idiotic boy,' thought all the outlaws in the area.  
  
"One, use a dagger. Two, a sword. Three, a gun. Or Four, all of the above?" Seishi questioned herself as the outlaws sweatdropped.  
  
'Or maybe he isn't as much as her.'  
  
"No I have a better idea! The Keyblade shall destroy it's own master!" Seishi yelled out happily as the snatched the keyblade from her waist where she kept it for safe keeping.  
  
'Aww..... forget about whatever we thought,' they though, all with giant sweatdrops.  
  
"What a baby, over confident. I almost pity you."  
  
"Who's there! No one can hide from the great Captain Seishi and her outlaws," Seishi yelled out into the darkness as the outlaws glared at her. "Okay I don't own them but I still command them!"  
  
"You see, your pride will be your down fall one day," said a figure appearing out of the darkness. No one suspected that he was there.  
  
"What is he doing here!" Leon snapped seeing the giant sword that was wrapped like a mummy.  
  
"Who cares, I'm just happy that he is here. He's extremely cute!" Seishi said, stars in eyes.  
  
"And I think you're a extreme bitch," said the new guy, his blonde spikes falling over his eyes like Jim's. Seishi just sheathed the keyblade and held her right hand in a fist.  
  
"Why I outta, NO ONE DARES CALLS ME THAT!!!!"  
  
"I dare."  
  
"Outlaws! Kill him!" Seishi said pointing her finger a the strange figure. One problem, nothing happened.  
  
"Outlaws? My oh my, these people were outlaws. Well not very tough ones."  
  
Seishi just gave off a surprised face....in other words O_O that face.  
  
"Please, don't be her, don't be her, don't be her," Seishi begged as she turned around and came face to face with not so happy cold grey eyes. She then turned back around to the warrior that pissed her off.  
  
"It is her."  
  
"Just give up Seishi, you can't beat me or the so called 'Extremely Cute' guy you know," Shini said as Seishi growled.  
  
"Who ever is still alive, retreat!" Seishi yelled out as some of the outlaws that were still there, retreated. Seishi glared in defeat and disappeared for her retreat.  
  
"What are you doing here Shini? I thought you were ditching the outlaw buisness?" asked the tall guy.  
  
"You know you can never stop being an outlaw, Cloud," Shini said as Cloud just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Excuse us but a little help over here!" Yuffie screamed as Shini just started thinking.  
  
"Help or not help, that is the question?" she mused to herself as Cloud just sweatdropped.  
  
"Get the three, I'll get Sora," he said as Shini just sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine fine," she mumbled walking over to the ropes that held Leon, Yuffie, and Jim. She took out a dagger and cut the ropes freeing the three.  
  
"Thanks," Leon mumbled rubbing his arms where the ropes dug into.  
  
"Not to bad for a outlaw," Yuffie said flashing a small smile at Shini for she saw the outlaw sneaking up on the enemies unknown just like Cloud.  
  
"I saw you defeating those Heartless earlier. Not bad," Shini said to Yuffie, smiling just slightly.  
  
"Guys! No time for talking, Sora's hurt!" Jim pointed out rushing over to where Sora was, which was in the arms of cloud.  
  
"How heavey is this kid?" Cloud asked as Leon and Yuffie just laughed. The others were just confused for a reason, they never knew of Sora's eating patterns.  
  
"Come, we need to get back to the bar for Sora to get some medical attention since none of us are docters," Yuffie said leading the way back. All followed. Well Cloud who hesitated for some time but followed, relunctantly. Only because of the boy in his arms.  
  
'Damn soft spot,' he thought as the morning dusk started to rise. The only good part was that the outlaws only attacked at night and now it was morning.  
  
"Let's just hope that there is no war," Cloud mumbled as the morning light pushed passed the clouds and spread it's warmth across the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heather: *drooling* That is a great surprise  
  
Authoress: PLEASE VOTE!  
  
Heather: PLEASE!  
  
Both: REVIEW! Oh and if you didn't see the couple you wanted up top, then you can vote for that couple anyway and we'll add it to our poll ^^ 


	6. Why

Authoress: Okay, now let's check those polls!  
  
Sora/Kairi: 2  
  
Sora/Shini: 4  
  
Sora/Riku: 2 (I voted for that cause I just love that couple)  
  
Jim/Shini: 1  
  
Jim/Alone: 4  
  
Cloud/Seishi: 2 (Heather, can't vote for your own character and Cloud, not fair)  
  
Riku/Seishi: 2  
  
Heather: HEY YOU GOT TO VOTE!!!!!  
  
Authoress: IT WASN'T FOR MY OWN CHARACTER!!!!  
  
Heather: Soo........  
  
Authoress: You just want Cloud  
  
Heather: -_-  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!! NEITHER ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO OUTLAW STAR!!!!!! We just own Aires, Seishi, and Shini  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still don't like you."  
  
"And I don't like you."  
  
Leon and Cloud were having their own little glaring contest as Yuffie and Shini just watched before mumbling.  
  
"Boys...."  
  
"So you're telling me some Outlaws are just plain bad and work for the Heartless but don't join them?" Cid asked as Jim was busy scarfing down his breakfast. This ofcourse made Cid think that Sora might of had a long long lost brother or cousin.  
  
"Yemmm, thamm rimmm," Jim said, mouth full as Cid just sweatdropped.  
  
"Mind swallowing your food first?"  
  
After a few moments of trying to swallow at that food, nearly choking to death doing so, Jim was able to talk again.  
  
"Yes, that's right," he repeated once again as Cid finally understood.  
  
"Excuse me you two but it seems that Sora is awake now," Aires said, coming down the stairs. They brought Sora to him and he took immediate action in whatever wounds the former Keyblade Master had. "But only one of you may see him."  
  
"Who get's to see him then?" Yuffie said while the others just put on those complete 'I don't know' faces.  
  
"Oh, I told him about last night and he wanted to see the tall blonde one over there first," Aires said, nodding in Cloud's direction.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Yea, why him?" Leon asked as Aires shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know but better go up and talk to him. He said he only wanted to see Cloud right now, not anyone else," said the bartender as Cloud just nodded his head. He would, too, be confused if the boy came to his rescue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where is he, I thought Aires would go and get him?' Sora thought laying in bed. He had so many questions. Why was Cloud there? Why did Cloud stop Seishi? Hell! Why did Cloud volunteer to bring him back?  
  
Suddenly a knock interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he said softly. He was strong mentally but still weak physically.  
  
"Sora? You wanted to see me?" asked a voice that had a slight worried tone in it.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yes Sora, I'm here," Cloud said, walking into the room to come face to face with a boy with bandages all over him. The outlaws just overpowered him and some Heartless were able to get close enough with their swords. Sora opened his eyes half way to see the dark angel looking at him carefully, guilt in his eyes for some reason.  
  
"I'm alright Cloud, really," Sora whispered as Cloud just went into more guilt.  
  
"I should be sorry Sora. I couldn't get their quick enough to stop those outlaws from hurting you," said the older man, guilt rising.  
  
"No you shouldn't, I let my guard down."  
  
"But Sora...."  
  
"No buts, it was my fault. I left my guard totally down. I let myself get cut up by the Heartless. I let myself get jumped and beaten by the outlaws, I let Seishi get the keyblade."  
  
"Sora, please listen to yourself. You're acting like everything that happened tonight was your fault."  
  
"It is, they were after me," Sora whispered loudly, crying through the pain throughout his body.  
  
"Sora, please, just stop blaming yourself," Cloud said, looking at the smaller boy who was crying. He really wanted to go over to the boy and comfort him. Relieve him of all his worries somehow.  
  
"Why did you stop them from hurting me?" Sora asked through the tears, remembering his questions.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Why do you even care to stay?"  
  
"I want to make sure that you're okay Sora. You mean a lot," Cloud said, after arguing with himself on what to say. He just sat down on the side of Sora's bed, watching the brunette look at him through all that wild brown hair.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yes Sora?"  
  
"Why?!" Sora sobbed managing to throw himself onto Cloud and hug the older man while crying into the blonde's shirt.  
  
"Sore.......please stop blaming yourself," Cloud mumbled while putting his arms around the small child and holding Sora close. It felt so wrong but then again, it felt so right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Okay I know it's short but it's on my oh so favorite couple, Cloud/Sora! Riku/Sora is second and Yuffie/Leon follows up!  
  
Heather: Still not fair  
  
Authoress: I might change some of the votes and make it Shini/Jim and Cloud/Sora with Seishi with no one. She deserves it  
  
Heather: HEY!  
  
Authoress: but still YOU CAN VOTE ON IT!  
  
Cloud/Sora  
  
Shini/Jim  
  
Seishi/No one or Riku!  
  
Both: REVIEW! 


	7. Misleadings

Authoress: What, only two people like Cloud/Sora? (that's including me)   
  
Heather: -_- I'm no fan of that person who voted for thy to be alone.  
  
Authoress: You should ^^  
  
Heather: One thing, we don't know Aeries so we can't do that couple  
  
Authoress: Sworry........ V_V me got no KH game or PS2  
  
Heather: -_-   
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Kingdom Hearts and Outlaw Star, WHY WOULD WE NOT HAVE THE GAME! I MEAN! IF WE CREATED IT WE SHOULD OF ATLEAST BE GIVEN THE GAME AND A PS2! Thank you for taking your time for reading this. And if you have read this, say Cloud/Sora in your reviews  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking Cloud so long up there?" Yuffie asked. She and Shini were busy in discussion on what is was like being a guardian and then a outlaw. They weren't really different at all except the outlaws got paid and stuff.  
  
"I don't like the guy. Do you think he might of hurt Sora?" Leon asked as Jim sighed. There was no getting through this guy's thick skull.  
  
"Cloud is good, Cloud will not hurt, Cloud is trustful," Jim repeated as Cid and Aires just sweatdropped.  
  
"Good way of talking to him," Aires said as Cid nodded his head in agreement. Then, it happened.  
  
"Cloud is good, Cloud will not hurt, Cloud is trustful," Leon repeated quietly, but still could be heard by the others. Which of course, the all had those 'what the hell, it worked!' faces on.  
  
"He's actually saying that," Shini said, eyes wide at the next thought. "Ah man! The world is going to come to a end now!"  
  
"Hey! It isn't that remarkable. Actually it is, BUT the world is not coming to end now," Yuffie said as Shini did a side glance at her before noting something.  
  
"I was being sarcastic oh mighty over confident one!" she joked as Yuffie just laughed with her. It was actually funny to the girls, you know, a girl thing. To the guys, it was a Hell has frozen over and we're all going to die thing.  
  
"Do you think we should check up on the two?" Jim finally asked, getting worried that Leon might be right. It had been half a hour since Cloud went up.  
  
"I'll go up and check out what's going on, others want to check on Sora too," Leon said as Yuffie and Shini looked at each other.  
  
"We'll come too."  
  
"Yea, you might kill Cloud when we're not looking."  
  
"Very funny Shini. Har dee fucking har!"  
  
"Watch your language, we got children in the room!" Shini said before walking up the stairs quickly as Jim was busy telling her off.  
  
"I'm 15! You hear me! Your age! I'm no kid you monster!"  
  
That right there caused a lot of pain to Jim for he got hit in the face with a umbrella handle.  
  
"Hey that's another customers umbrella that's supposed to be in that umbrella holder!" Aires yelled as the Cid just sighed.  
  
"If the Heartless don't kill me, they surely will," he muttered before grabbing Jim and shoving him into a seat to explain to him on why you should never get a girl, especially a outlaw, pissed off at you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh...... be quiet it. I think I heard something move inside," Shini whispered to the other two. They were outside Sora's door and were listening for talking but heard nothing. Of course this bothered Leon the most.  
  
"Let's break down the door!" he whispered loudly as Yuffie made the first move and cracked open the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" she whispered loudly as Shini and Leon took a spot below or above her to see what she saw. Of course, it was something you would never suspect.  
  
There lying in bed was Cloud, asleep noticably and shirtless with Sora resting his head on the guys chest, sleeping and also shirtless so Aires could bandage him up. The two were kinda, well totally, close to each other. It seemed that Cloud didn't want Sora to leave him but at the looks of it, Sora wouldn't leave him even if he had the chance too.  
  
"Oh my god is ri-" Shini started off but she was cut off when Yuffie and Leon's hands were covering her eyes and mouth as they pushed her behind them.  
  
"This is something little kids should see," both of them said watching closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh great, we're being watched. Why couldn't they just leave me be so I can fall asleep?! I guess this if you favorite game huh God, damn the blonde hair guy who tried killing the boy in his arms!? Yea that's i----- BOY IN MY ARMS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' Cloud thought, eyes snapped open rightfully quick. He knew about the people outside watching but not in the room. Somehow he never noticed he took of his shirt and upper body armor, if he had any on that day, and let himself be Sora's little snuggle bunny. Finally he looked to the right at the door and noticed some not so eyes looking at him.  
  
"I can explain! Really!" Cloud panicked, not wanting to wake the angel in his arms who just hugged him closer. Of course, this resulted in making Cloud glow a bright red.  
  
"What'd you do to him! Sleep with him!" Leon snapped as Cloud had no choice but to wiggle himself out of Sora's grasp. When he was finally able to jump out of the bed, he noticed he only had his boxers on for some reason till it finally hit him.  
  
'Shit, he must of cried so much he got my shirt and pants wet so I had to take them off to dry. But now, where are my clothes?' Cloud thought, going a brighter red by the minute as Leon was started to get more and more angry by the minute, the whole only in boxers ordeal not helping.  
  
"That's it, YOU'RE DEAD!" Leon roared as Cloud gave up on looking for his clothes and looked at his new obsticle.  
  
'1. don't wake Sora  
2. make sure Sora is alright  
3. make sure you never get caught like this with Sora ever again  
4. run like hell so the rabid chipmunk won't kill you' Cloud thought, sniggering a little thought number 4, Leon being the rabid chipmunk.  
  
"What's so funny! Stealing away a boy's innocence?" Leon yelled once again as Cloud looked over at Sora.  
  
'He's a rock!' Cloud thought, Sora still sleeping and snoring lightly. He then turned his attention back to the rabid chipmunk.  
  
"Look here little rabid chipmunk, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM! There you got it now?!" he yelled as Sora rolled over in his sleep before yawning.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
'Damn! Now he wakes up!'  
  
"Sora go back to sleep so I can murder this creep," Leon said before trying to jump Cloud who simply stepped out of the way and ran out of the room, still in boxers.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked so innocently as Shini and Yuffie popped into the room.  
  
"You don't know?" Shini asked as Sora shook his head.  
  
"Good then you better not know," Leon said before running out of the room, chasing after Cloud.  
  
"What's going on? I remember when Cloud came in here, we talked, and he comforted me when I cried. I also remember how he took off his shirt and pants so they could dry cause I cried to much and put them over on that chair and climbed in bed with me so I would stop crying and fall asleep," Sora recounted as Shini and Yuffie did that 'Damn.........................' look and looked at the door.  
  
"I can explain really!" Cloud yelled, running by the doorway, still in boxers.   
  
"No! Now I shall murder thou!" Leon roared, running past the doorway, sword in hand. All that ran across the three's mind.  
  
'Damn, Cloud looks good in black boxers.......'  
  
In Sora's mind now.  
  
'Shit! I did not just think that!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Okay yet another Cloud/Sora chapter cause they're my oh sooooooo favorite couple!  
  
Heather: -_- why can't you make a Seishi/Cloud chapter  
  
Authoress: I can make a Seishi/Cloud sentence  
  
Heather: Never mind  
  
Both: REVIEW AND VOTE! 


	8. Queens Never Die or Forget

Sorry for not writing in so long! Been working on school work. ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long does it have to take for Leon to register in his mind that Cloud and I did nothing?" Sora asked, sitting at the bar downstairs.  
  
"Quite some time if you ask me," Shini said, watching Cloud and Leon across the room. Both were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Shini?"  
  
"Yea Sora?"  
  
"Why didn't you show up sooner?"  
  
"Oh, that," Shini mumbled, trying to remember the last night. "I ran into somebody, that's all."  
  
Sora looked at her worriedly.   
  
'Something's wrong here. First with all the Outlaws in this certain area, Heartless here too, and Shini, one of the best Outlaws of all time, afraid!' he thought as he drank some tea. He really needed something warm to calm his nerves.  
  
Something was coming....  
  
And it might be something heartless....  
'Damn him!' thought Seishi. She lost. TO KIDS! How embarressing.  
  
"Hey atleast I got the Keyblade!" she cheered to herself, looking down at the safely placed weapon aroudn her wasit. It was powerful, she could feel the power radiating from it.  
  
"You've done well, my pet."  
  
Seishi stiffened. Her queen had arrived.  
  
"Queen Maleficent, when did you get here?" Seishi asked, quite quickly as she bowed down to her boss.  
  
"In time to see how my little dears did in battle earlier," the Queen stated, anger dripping over ever word.   
  
All that Seishi could think of at that moment was 'Oh shit, I'm sooooo dead....'  
  
"Now now dear, don't be afraid. Well not to much. I just wanted to to say congratulations for getting the Keyblade," the Queen said while looking at the nails on her prunny hand. She looked up to see Seishi looking relieved. Not for long. "But, you let the boy live!"  
  
"Ma'am, I can expl-"  
  
"NO! You let him live! That's all that matters! The boy who I truthfully hate is still living! The boy that turned me into this!" Maleficent yelled, directing all the attention to her looks. To put it all simple, whatever beauty she had before was ruined; she was a prune.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, for letting him live!" Seishi stated, standing up straight like the good little soldier she was. The Queen of darkness smiled sinisterly.  
  
"Now, what will we have to do with you? You just got half of your army killed or captured at Traverse Town," Maleficent said, indicating that this problem wasn't going to be ignored.  
  
"Queen, may I state that that Outlaw, Shini and her dark angel friend defeated my army and not the boy and his weak and pathetic friends," Seishi stated, hoping to get the Queen of her case.  
  
"Captain, I'm well aware that the little pest has been the cause of many of my soldiers deaths and captures. Why don't you get rid of her for once?"  
  
"I can't, she's just to good for me to beat. She knows my weakness, all of them from all the battles we've fought. I nearly escaped with my life from a few of our past meetings of swords," Seishi sadly replied. It was true. Her and Shini never been on the best of sides. Mostly because she took something away from the girl that meant most to her.   
  
"You're a disgrace if you can't beat a girl younger then you. Leave! Go and collect more outlaws. I need that boy dead!"  
  
"Ma'am," Seishi murmered before bowing down out of respect for the witch and leaving.  
A lone figure leaned against the brick wall in a darkened alley. The buildings were so tall, they let barely any light through. Only enough to see the figures gleaming silverish blue hair.  
  
"Looks like a new journy...."  
  
The figure stood to full height, letting his arms fall to his sides.   
  
"Maybe I should follow?"  
  
The person quietly started walking towards the light of the street.  
  
"Just to make sure Sora will be alright....."  
  
Finally, the figure disappeared out of the alley and onto the streets of Traverse Town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: YAY! Finished!  
  
Heather: it's.......... short  
  
Authoress: -_- you had to ruin my moment of happiness  
  
Heather: yup  
  
Authoress: polls still up but poll ends next chapter when we shall announce the next winners, and if they're any problems, I shall fix them  
  
Heather: ME TOO!  
  
Authoress: you would only change the vote to Seishi/Cloud  
  
Heather: -_-   
  
Both: REVIEW PLEASE! VOTE VOTE VOTE! 


	9. Coupling! And new Poll! Vote!

Authoress: The couples surprise me myself!  
  
Heather: Anything would surprise you, you're a blonde!  
  
Authoress: NO I'M NOT! I'm brunette! Besides! Blondes are smart!  
  
Heather: *yawns* get on with it!  
  
Authoress: okay okay.........  
  
First couple! Sora/Shini! (they won over Sora/Kairi by ONE vote!)  
  
Second couple! Yuffie/Leon! (I don't want to be killed by Leon/Yuffie fans)  
  
Third couple! OMFG! (Oh My Forking God!) I'm going to die! The end of the world is coming! It's Seishi/Cloud! (*having a heart attack at the moment*)  
  
Heather: OMG!!!!! YAY!!!!! I LOVE THE REVIEWERS!!!!! *throwing a whole lot of cookies at reviewers..... hits a reviewer in the eye with a sugar cookie* opps... Sorry!  
  
Authoress: ............................ x_X okay...... onto buisness....... a lot of votes came in for Jim/Alone but I don't want him a lone. BUT! Riku didn't get anyone so this is how it goes.......  
  
VOTE FOR!!!!!!!  
  
Jim/Alone  
  
Jim/Riku  
  
or Riku/Kairi for some dang reason!  
  
Heather: okay.............................. you really want a yaoi do you?  
  
Authoress: yes, for some reason I do.......  
  
Heather: okay  
  
Hanky (Heather's Friend): ewwww................... Guy/Guy???? I'M A GUY YOU KNOW!!!!!  
  
Girls: ...................so?  
  
Hanky: *runs away screaming like a gay guy AKA a girl*  
  
Heather: ....................... why is he my friend again?  
  
Authoress: I don't know......  
  
Both: VOTE!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
